Generally, a contact center staffed with agents serves as an interface between an organization, such as a company, and outside entities, such as customers. For example, human sales agents at contact centers may assist customers in making purchasing decisions and may receive purchase orders from those customers. Similarly, human support agents at contact centers may assist customers in solving problems with products or services provided by the organization. Interactions between contact center agents and outside entities (customers) may be conducted by speech voice (e.g., telephone calls or voice over IP or VoIP calls), video (e.g., video conferencing), text (e.g., emails and text chat), or through other media. In addition, agents may frequently collaborate with or get help from other agents and supervisors. Agents also frequently share resources within the contact center. These resources may electronic hardware (such as printers, servers, and telephony equipment), common areas (such as break areas, restrooms, and walkways), and people (such as coworkers, supervisors, subject matter experts, and managers).
Agent performance may generally be measured using one or more performance indicators or metrics, sometimes referred to as Key Performance Indicators (KPIs). These performance indicators relate to, for example, interaction average handle time (AHT) and customer sentiment score, such as a net promoter score (NPS), and may be used to evaluate agent performance during periodic reviews, to identify potential areas of improvement, and to compare the performance of various groups of agents.
In many circumstances, the agents of a contact center share a physical space in a building in which the agents use separate workstations in the physical space. This space may be, for example, an open floorplan of desks, a collection of cubicles arranged in a space, or a collection of offices (e.g., private or shared). It is desirable to identify a relationship between physical placement and logical grouping of resources, such as workstations, shared equipment, and agents, in the physical contact center with contact center KPIs, to place the resources and assign them to resource groups in a way that improves or optimizes KPIs.